muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 5 (1973-1974)
"]] "]] and Grover sing "How Do You Do?"]] "]] ]] Sesame Street Season 5 aired from November 19, 1973 to May 17, 1974. Overview The curriculum for Season 5 is focusing on affect behavior, which includes lessons on emotions and feelings. Children will be able to recognize feelings and emotions including pride, love, fear, anger, surprise, happiness, and sadness taught through the human hosts, the Muppets, and animated films.The Virgin Islands Daily News: Sesame Street Back In Its Fifth Season This season introduces new Muppet characters including the Twiddlebug FamilyThe Virgin Islands Daily News: Sesame Street Back In Its Fifth Season and two construction workers, Biff and Sully.The Deseret News: 1...2...3...4...5 for Sesame St. Episodes Episodes 0536 - 0665 (130 episodes) * Episode 0536 -- 5th season premiere * Episode 0537 * Episode 0538 * Episode 0539 * Episode 0540 -- A fire in Hooper's Store * Episode 0541 * Episode 0542 * Episode 0543 * Episode 0544 -- Oscar plans a Grouch picnic. * Episode 0545 * Episode 0546 -- Bad Barney's debut. * Episode 0547 * Episode 0548 * Episode 0549 * Episode 0550 -- Oscar enters the Trash Can Derby. * Episode 0551 * Episode 0552 * Episode 0553 -- Oscar installs a doorbell on his trash can. * Episode 0554 -- Gordon's new car. * Episode 0555 * Episode 0556 * Episode 0557 * Episode 0558 * Episode 0559 * Episode 0560 -- Big Bird tells the shortest and longest stories ever told. * Episode 0561 * Episode 0562 * Episode 0563 * Episode 0564 * Episode 0565 * Episode 0566 * Episode 0567 * Episode 0568 * Episode 0569 * Episode 0570 -- Cookie Monster looks for a job. * Episode 0571 * Episode 0572 * Episode 0573 -- Gordon and the kids make rope letters; Oscar fakes having a cold; David loses his class ring. * Episode 0574 * Episode 0575 * Episode 0576 * Episode 0577 -- Mr. Hooper gives David a hat for a gift. * Episode 0578 -- A witch curses Oscar with a nose. * Episode 0579 * Episode 0580 -- Mr. Snuffleupagus wears a mask to a ball. * Episode 0581 -- Big Bird plays airport; Officer Krupky looks for Maria * Episode 0582 -- David and Luis swap jobs. * Episode 0583 * Episode 0584 -- Cookie Monster's cousin Apple Monster visits Sesame Street. * Episode 0585 * Episode 0586 * Episode 0587 * Episode 0588 * Episode 0589 * Episode 0590 * Episode 0591 * Episode 0592 -- A cold day on Sesame Street * Episode 0593 -- Heavy snow falls on Sesame Street * Episode 0594 -- Grover's icy love / snowball fight * Episode 0595 -- Maria prepares to go skiing * Episode 0596 -- Snow directions / Oscar's slippery scenario / Luis and Maria sing "Snow" * Episode 0597 -- A snowy day on Sesame Street * Episode 0598 -- Sherlock Hemlock tries to help Luis find his pencil / Oscar shows David his grouchy winter hat * Episode 0599 -- Building a snowman / gloves for snowballs * Episode 0600 -- Big Bird forgets to not mail a snowball / Oscar's "Dial-a-Grouch" phone service * Episode 0601 * Episode 0602 -- Big Bird eliminates snow without shoveling * Episode 0603 -- Oscar's hat * Episode 0604 * Episode 0605 * Episode 0606 * Episode 0607 * Episode 0608 * Episode 0609 * Episode 0610 * Episode 0611 * Episode 0612 * Episode 0613 * Episode 0614 * Episode 0615 * Episode 0616 * Episode 0617 * Episode 0618 * Episode 0619 * Episode 0620 * Episode 0621 * Episode 0622 * Episode 0623 * Episode 0624 * Episode 0625 * Episode 0626 * Episode 0627 * Episode 0628 * Episode 0629 * Episode 0630 * Episode 0631 * Episode 0632 * Episode 0633 * Episode 0634 * Episode 0635 * Episode 0636 * Episode 0637 -- The Electric Company meets Sesame Street * Episode 0638 * Episode 0639 * Episode 0640 * Episode 0641 * Episode 0642 * Episode 0643 * Episode 0644 * Episode 0645 * Episode 0646 * Episode 0647 * Episode 0648 * Episode 0649 * Episode 0650 * Episode 0651 * Episode 0652 * Episode 0653 * Episode 0654 * Episode 0655 * Episode 0656 * Episode 0657 -- Scary Street * Episode 0658 -- Big Bird plans to run away * Episode 0659 -- Snuffy's hiccups * Episode 0660 -- Big Bird is proud of riding a unicycle / Oscar sabotages David and Maria's date * Episode 0661 -- Little Theatre of the Deaf * Episode 0662 * Episode 0663 -- Luis can't stay awake * Episode 0664 -- Grover, Safety Monitor * Episode 0665 -- 5th season finale Notes * This is the last season to feature Hal Miller as Gordon. * After this season, Joe Raposo left the show to work on other projects. He would return to his original role as music director in season 15. * This is also Jeff Moss' final season. Moss would return to the Sesame Street writing staff in season 14. Cast Cast :Northern Calloway, Loretta Long, Will Lee, Bob McGrath, Emilio Delgado, Sonia Manzano, Hal Miller, Joe Ponazecki, Paul B. Price; Linda Bove (Uncredited: Recurring guest) Jim Henson's Muppets :Caroll Spinney, Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt (Uncredited: Fran Brill, Jane Henson) Guest Stars :Johnny Cash, Jimmy Collier, Morgan Freeman, The Harlem Globetrotters (including Marquis Haynes and Meadowlark LemonThe Deseret News: 1...2...3...4...5 for Sesame St.), Lena Horne, Rita Moreno Characters Humans :David, Susan, Mr. Hooper, Bob, Luis, Maria, Gordon, Wally and Ralph, Willy, Mr. Macintosh, Linda, Officer Krupky Muppets :The Amazing Mumford, Anything Muppets, Baby Breeze, Bad Bart, Bert, Biff, Big Bad Wolf, Big Bird, Bip Bippadotta, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Ernie, Farley, Fred the Wonder Horse, Gladys the Cow, Grover, Hardhead Henry Harris, Harvey Kneeslapper, Herry Monster, Kermit the Frog, Lefty the Salesman, Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats, The Martians, Oscar the Grouch, Prairie Dawn, Roosevelt Franklin, Sam the Robot, Sherlock Hemlock, Simon Soundman, Smart Tina, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Sully, Suzetta Something, Twiddlebugs Credits .]] *Executive Producer: Jon Stone *Producer: Robert Cunniff *Directors: Jon Stone, Robert Myhrum *Writing Supervised by: Jon Stone *Head Writer: Jeffrey Moss *Writers: Norman Stiles, Emily Perl Kingsley, Ray Sipherd, Joseph A. Bailey *Special Muppet Material by: Jerry Juhl *Music Director: Joe Raposo *Puppets and Costumes: Donald Sahlin, Kermit Love, Caroly Wilcox, John Lovelady *Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow *Film Producer: Shyrlee Dallard *Associate Producer: Dulcy Singer *Director of Operations: Ronald L. Weaver *Production Supervisor: Lynn Klugman *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Special Songs: Jeffrey Moss, Joe Raposo (Uncredited: Christopher Cerf) *Film Production: M.M. Murphy, Ann Burgund *Post Production Supervisor: Ozzie Alfonso *Assistants to the Producer: Lisa Simon, Shelley Herman *Production Assistants: Amy Hutchings, Janet Caldwell, Selvin Evans, Judy Freudberg *Art Director: Alan J. Compton *Costume Designer: Mostoller *Vice President of Research: Edward L. Palmer, Ph.D. *Director of Research: Girvin Kirk, Ph.D. *Associate Director of Research: Patricia Hayes *Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, Ph.D. *Graphics: Gerri Brioso *Illustrations: Janice Carden *Senior Scenic Artist: Victor Di Napoli *Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien *Stage Manager: Jimmy Baylor *Property Coordinator: Nat Mongioi *Associate Director: Emily Squires *Unit Manager: Glenda Jones *Technical Director: Ralph Mensch *Technical Supervisor: Walt Rauffer *Lighting Director: George Riesenberger *Sound Effects: Barbara Wood *Audio: Art Rosalin *Video: Bob Squittieri *Videotape Editors: John Hutchison, Vincent Sims, Bryan Keen *Make-Up: Phyllis Grens Sternick *Hair Stylist: Mickey Lawrence *Wardrobe: Ruby Howkins *Curriculum Coordinator: Robert Emerick *Vice President for Production: David D. Connell *Recorded at Teletape's 81st. Street Studio Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 05 Category:Feelings